


Winter Heat

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [24]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim's heat goes out in her building and Adam offers to let her stay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24....I'm behind again, but not quitting!

Kim shivers as she grabs the blanket from the back of her couch.  She wraps it around herself before sitting down and finding Adam’s name to send him a text message.

 

 _Heat is out in my building!  Do you have a space heater I can borrow?_   She shivers again as she curls up against the arm of the couch.  Of course her heat had to go out on the coldest night of the season.  Why wouldn’t it?

 

_I don’t.  Come over here though.  I don’t need you freezing._

 

Kim grins at his response.  _You sure?_   Even before getting her answer, she walks into her bedroom to pack a bag.  She knows what his answer is going to be.

 

_Yes I’m sure!  Get over here!_

 

She giggles a little.  _Be there shortly._   She shoves her phone into her pocket before pulling her shoes on.  She zips her coat before grabbing her bag and heading out.  It doesn’t take her long to get to Adam’s building.  She shivers as she walks up the steps and inside.  She smiles at the elderly couple who is walking down the stairs.  Once reaching the second floor, she walks over to Adam’s door.  She knocks softly as she shivers once again.  She can’t seem to warm up.

 

Adam opens the door and smiles.  “Hey, come in.”  He pulls her inside.  “You look frozen.”

 

“I am.”  Kim shrugs.  “I can’t seem to warm up right now.”

 

He frowns.  “Go change.  I’ll turn the heat up.”

 

“Okay.  Thanks.” 

 

Adam looks over when Kim walks back in from the bathroom.  He frowns at the sight of her in a short sleeved shirt.  “No long sleeves?”

 

“No, they’re all dirty.  Haven’t had time to do laundry.”

 

He nods.  “Okay.  Let me go grab you a shirt.  I’ll grab a blanket for you too.”

 

“Thank you.”  She smiles as she sits down on the couch.  She watches Adam walk into the bedroom.  “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

 

“No problem.  Couldn’t possibly let you stay at you apartment with no heat.”  He walks back out, handing Kim a long sleeved shirt and a blanket.  “Here.  This should definitely help.  I can make you coffee or hot chocolate if you want?”

 

“Hot chocolate sounds good.”  She pulls Adam’s shirt on, breathing in his scent.  God, he smells good.

 

Adam returns a few minutes later with a mug of hot chocolate.  He smiles as Kim takes it from him.  “So did you call about your heat?”

 

“Yeah.  But my landlord is snowed in and can’t make it out.  Hopefully he’ll be able to tomorrow.”

 

He nods.  “Couch pulls out into a bed.  You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to.”

 

She smiles.  “Thanks.  Means a lot to me.”  She sips at her hot chocolate.  “Mmm.  This is really good.  What kind is it?”

 

“Family recipe.”  He smiles at her.  “Can’t tell you the secret.”

 

She giggles at that.  “Then I won’t ask.”

 

“Good thing, because I won’t tell you.”  He laughs a little.

 

******  
  
Kim hangs up after she gets off the phone with her landlord.  Looking over at Adam, she smiles a little.  “Really don’t mind if I stay here?” she asks.

 

“I don’t mind,” he answers.

 

“Okay, then I guess you have a roommate for a few days.”  She sighs.  “He said he had to order some parts and it’ll take a few days to get here.”

 

Adam nods.  “Okay.”

 

“Guess I better make a run over there so I can get a few things.”

 

“Probably a good idea.”

 

She wrinkles her nose as she looks outside.  “Should probably go now before it gets worse.”

 

“Want me to drive you?”

 

“No, I’m already intruding on you.”

 

He grins.  “You aren’t and I don’t mind.”

 

She sighs as she looks at him.  “Sure you don’t mind?”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

Almost an hour later, they’re returning to Adam’s apartment.  Kim sets her bag to the side before leaning down and pulling her boots off.  She looks at Adam as she slips out of her coat. 

 

“Adam…”  She licks her lips as she watches him take his coat off.  “I um…” 

 

He looks over as he hangs his coat on the hook.  “You what?” 

 

Before Kim can stop herself, she stepping over and kissing him.  Adam gasps before he slides his arms around Kim’s waist, pulling her closer as he takes control of the kiss.  Kim moans softly as she wraps her arms around his neck.  Adam lifts her up and she hooks her ankles together around his waist.

 

“Should have thought about this last night,” Adam says softly.  “Could’ve warmed you up a lot faster.”

 

She giggles.  “There’s always now.  It’s still cold out and we were just out there.”

 

“True.”  He smiles before kissing her once again.  “Then let’s get started with that.”  He walks to the bedroom and kicks the door closed.

 

**The End**


End file.
